lastchaosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Guide für Anfänger
(:Title Guide für Anfänger (von Assaziel zur Verfügung gestellt und hier eingefügt, wie zugesandt) :) So ihr habt es also geschafft. Wenn ihr bereits einen Charakter Erstellt habt und euch das erstmal durch euer Privates Dungeon gekämpft habt möchte ich euch nun einmal die Last Chaos Oberfläche vorstellen. In [ ] Stehen Knöpfe oder Hotkeys. ---- Traditionell beginnt das Spiel im Fenstermodus. Das kann auf die Dauer etwas nervig werden also erkläre ich euch mal Kurz wie ihr das ändern könnt: 1. Einfach über die ESC Taste das Systemmenü aufrufen. 2. Auf den zweiten {Reiter} (Menüunterpunkt) Klicken hier könnt ihr den Vollbild Modus und eure Auflösung verändern. Bild:gfa01.jpg Bild:gfa02.jpg ---- Sobald ihr auf Vollbild umgestellt habt (oder auch nicht) möchte ich euch kurz den Hud, also euren Spielbildschirm erklären: Bild:gfa03.jpg]] # Hier könnt ihr euer Level (LVL) und euren Char Namen lesen. # Hier findet ihr die Buttons zu den Wichtigsten unter Menüs die ich im nächsten Kapitel erkläre # Eure Statusanzeige HP sind euere Lebenspunkte und MP eure Manapunkte. EXP ist euer LVL Fortschritt in % # Dies ist euer Chat. Im Oberen teil könnt ihr wichtige Informationen lesen (Wenn sich Gildenmitglieder einloggen oder Ihr EXP Punkte bekommt.) Darunter ist der Allgemeine Chat. Durch farbliche Trennung könnt ihr verschiedene Kanäle lesen. Die Farben sind wichtigsten: Das sind die wichtigsten Funktionen für den Chat sollte dich mal ein Kanal nerven kannst du auf das kleine Zahnrad klicken und ihn ausschalten. # In Game Hilfe. Die Hilft dir immer, versprochen ;-) # Das ist dein Radar es soll dir in einem lokalen Teil der Karte helfen dich zu Recht zu finden. Es ist wichtig wenn jemand dich beispielsweise zum Nordtor ordert. # Die Aktionsbar. Wenn ständig wieder kommende Aktionen hast kannst du die per Drag and Drop (Klicken und Ziehen) hier her rein ziehen. Über den kleinen Pfeil kannst du zwischen 3 verschiedenen Paletten auswählen. ---- Wie öffne ich mein Inventar? Das ist einfach die Tab oder alternativ ALT+E Taste drücken und es sollte dieses Menü erscheinen: Bild:gfa04.jpg # Du hast drei Slots für Schmuck. Schmuck kannst du kaufen oder beim töten von Monstern (Mobs) bekommen (Dropen). Er hilft deine Attribute zusteigern. # Du kannst alle Gegenstände per Drap&Drop oder per Doppelklick aktivieren. # Hier kannst du dein Haustier aktivieren. Wenn du mit dem einmal auf irgendein Icon (Bild) Klickst bekommst du eine kurze Beschreibung des Gegenstands. # Deine Statusleiste. Der Erste Knopf sortiert dein Inventar fein säuberlich auf freie Plätze um. So bleibt dein Inventar ohne große Anstrengungen immer übersichtlich. Dahinter die Waage zeigt die Belastung des Inventars in % an. Und dann ist da natürlich noch dein Kontostand. # In diesem Menü kannst du in verschiedenen Subinventars schauen der erste Button mit dem Stern, ist für deine Aufträge (Quests) gedacht. Bekommst du etwas und sollst es irgendwo hin bringen kannst du dir den Gegenstand hier anschauen # Darunter ist deine Event Taste (Schriftrolle) hier findest du Eventgegenstände. # Deine Ausrüstung. In dem Bild der Freie slot ist für euer Schwert reserviert. # Das eigentliche Inventar. Wird ein Gegenstand gerade Benutz so ist er weiß umrandet. Wollt ihr einen Gegenstand benutzen einfach Doppelklicke der in den dafür vorgesehenen Slot ziehn. ---- Einer der wichtigsten Hilfsmittel ist eure Karte. Dies könnt ihr mit dem Tastaturkürzel ALT+W öffnen. Es sollte sich dieses Fenster öffnen: Bild:gfa05.jpg # Optionsleiste: Der obere Regler ist für die Transparents und der untere für die Größe der Karte. Mit dem Ausklappmenü könnt ihr die Gebiete wechseln. Aber keine angst die wechseln auch automatisch wenn ihr euch mal die anderen Städte anschauen wollt. # Ein A in der Karte bedeutet das ihr ein Quest gelöst habt und es nun abschließen könnt. # Diese lustigen Personen die ihr Überall auf der Karte seht sind so genante Nicht Spieler Charaktere (NPCs). Von diesen könnt ihr Aufgaben bekommen oder ihr könnt euch auch bei denen mit Waren ein decken. Blutsiegel kann man übrigens auch kaufen. # Etwas verdeckt aber gleich besser sichtbar die Nadel das seit ihr die Spitze zeigt in die Richtung in die ihr gerade schaut. # Ein Q zeigt euch an das ihr hier Aufgaben übernehmen könnt. Einfach mal hin laufen. Damit ihr euch besser in der Stadt zurechtfinden könnt, gibt es die Möglichkeit per Klick auf die Stadt, diese zu vergrößern: Bild:gfa06.jpg Wenn ihr auf eine Person zeigt mit der Maus dann wird euch der Name angezeigt. Hier sehen wir auch besser wo das Quest und mein eigener Standort ist. ---- Wenn du einen Auftrag (Quest) annimmst, aber dir lieber noch mal die Bedingungen durch lesen willst Drücke einfach ALT Q um dir dieses Menü aufzurufen: Bild:gfa07.jpg Eigentlich Bedarf es keiner großen Erklärung, wenn du auf das jeweilige Quest klickst kannst du dir nähre Informationen holen. Zusammen mit der Karte kannst du sofort sehn wo es noch was zu holen gibt. Man kann unterscheiden zwischen Wiederkehrenden Aufträgen: Brut der Hagwürmer oder aber auch Jajans Historische Überprüfung. Oder aber Einmal Quests: Bringe etwas von a nach b. Eine Besondere Art von Quest ist den persönliches Verließ wo du ab den zweiten Dungeon eine Eintrittskarte brauchst. Sollte dir bis zu diesem Punkt alles klar sein werden wir die restlichen Menüs nur noch anreißen und ich verweise dich auf einige Signifikante Punkte womit du dir das Leben etwas erleichtern kannst. Hier eine Tabelle mit wichtigen Hotkeys zu den Restlichen Menüs: Man brauch nicht Alt drücken es reicht auch schon nur die einzelnen Tasten zu drücken. ---- Also Hier nun dein Charstatus ALTT Bild:gfa08.jpg # Über diese Menüleiste kommst du ohne Hotkeys zu benutzen Schnell in die anderen oben erwähnten Menüs: Fähigkeiten, Aktionen (Enomtions) und Gruppen bzw. Gilden Aktionen # Hier kannst du deinen Char Attributspunkte geben für jedes LVL UP bekommst du 1 zusätzlichen Statuspunkt. Diesen kannst du mit den {+} verteilen. Die eingeklammerten Werte sind Zusatzwerte durch Schmuck oder Rüstungen. # Hier findest du zu Skillpunkte mit denen du Bei den Bewohnern der Stadt (NPC) Fähigkeiten erlernen kannst. Man unterscheidet zwischen Aktiven-, Passiven- und Spezialfähigkeiten: Die Beiden Typen kannst du bei deinem Char- meister erlernen im östlichen Teil der Stadt Den anderen Typen im nördlichen Teil der Stadt # musst du nun noch nicht Wissen, da du diese Fähigkeiten erst ab dem 16 bzw 20 LVL bekommst. ---- Wichtige Aktionen ALTA: Bild:gfa09.jpg Einige Aktionen wirst du jetzt so noch nicht brauchen oder sind zum teil überflüssig. PVP bekommst du Bsp. Erst ab LVL 16 und ist für einen Starter (Newbe) nicht relevant. Die Aktion Teleporte (Stadt/Spieler) ist auch nicht sonderlich von Interesse da du deinen Begleiter einfach über das Inventar zu dir holen kannst. (Einfach ablegen und neu anlegen) # Wie dir ggf. eine freundliche Stimme im Spiel (in game) mitgeteilt hat Erholst du dich schneller im Sitzen. # Über den Verkaufstand kannst du deine Waren schnell zu einen von dir gewählten Preis aus wählen so kannst du jeden Spieler erreichen. Beim Handel handelst du nur mit einem Spieler. # Diese Taste gewährt dir den Zugang zum Lehrlingsmenü. Dieses Funktioniert wie Folgt: Du wirst ggf. von einer Person im Spiel angesprochen die dich fragt ob du nicht als Lehrling anfangen willst. Du klickst auf die besagte Taste und suchst die Person aus. Jetzt bist du ein Lehrling und kannst auch mit deinem Meister zusammen das Spiel erforschen. Wenn du deine Lehre innerhalb von 10 Tagen mit LVL 20 abschließt erhältst du für deine Leistungen eine coole Eventwaffe. Du kannst dich aber nur bis LVL 10 in die Liste eintragen. Dein Meister erhält 10 Loyalitätspunkte. Ab LVL 20 kannst du dich selber als Meister eintragen. # Sogar viele Langzeit Spieler kennen dies Funktion nicht: Wenn du es leid bist ständig dich nach Barem zu bücken dann kannst du mit diesem Knopf deinen Begleiter los schicken. ---- Das letzte Menü was ich euch ans Herz legen möchte ist der Last Chaos (LC) Messenger ALTF Bild:gfa10.jpg Mit dem Messanger könnt ihr mit der restlichen realen Bevölkerung (Comunnity com.) von Last Chaos Kontakt aufnehmen. # Mit dem klapp Menü könnt ihr eure Anwesenheit festlegen Ihr habt drei Optionen: ON also ansprechbar, Abwesend also quasi wie eine Mailbox oder der Dezente hin weis bitte nur stören wenn es wirklich wichtig ist. Off du bist einfach nicht da # Wenn dich einer unglaublich Nervt kannst du ihn so zusagen Knebeln (Blocken) wenn du sehen willst wenn du alles geknebelt hast einfach auf Blocklist klicken hier kannst du die Personen auch reaktivieren. # Hier siehst du welche Personen ON oder OFF sind: buntes Bild ON Schwarz Weiß OFF. Wenn du in diesem Menü rechst Klicks kannst im Submenü verschiedene Funktionen auswählen # Gruppe Hier kannst du dich Organisieren. Blocken Trage den Namen ein und du setzt die Person in den Blockmodus. Hinzufügen wieder den Char Namen eintragen und die Person erscheint wenn sie gerade ON ist und auf deinen Server. Wird eine Person inaktiv kannst du sie einfach löschen Hier ist eine kleine Übersicht über die Exp. die man benötigt: ---- Kategorie:Tutorials